The use of uninterruptible power supplies (UPS) to provide regulated, uninterrupted power for sensitive and/or critical loads, such as computer systems and other data processing systems, is known.
Firmware is a term used for computer programs that internally control various electronic devices. Such electronic devices use firmware to enable the device's basic operation. A manufacturer of the device may wish to update the firmware version installed on the device to improve or add functionality to the device, or alternatively to correct any errors discovered during use.
A conventional UPS firmware update usually requires specific user interaction and distinct operational sequence to be followed by the operator to successfully update a unit. Before performing the operation sequence the user will also perform a series of steps to set the UPS in the proper state to accept the firmware. A typical firmware update process involves a transfer of the firmware files, installing the firmware on the UPS and validating that the update is completed successfully. This process is typically very manual, error-prone and intimidating to unskilled users. Different procedures are required for different models of UPS devices. Mistakes made by a user can render the UPS in a state that requires it be returned to the manufacturer.